Strangers In Konoha
by xXRainbowxXxRebelXx
Summary: The Gonin Have Always Been A Thing Of Legend In Konoha And The Surrounding Nations. Kakashi Has Found Them; A Group Of Five Who Are Experts On The Ninja Ways. What's The Catch? They're Teenage Girls, And Emotions Get in The Way Of The Mission. Orochimaru.
1. The Beginning

Disclaimer: I do not own _Naruto_ or _Naruto: Shippuden_. I own the O.C's. They are based off me and my four best friends.

ALL NARUTO CHARACTERS ARE 3 YEARS OLDER. EX: GAARA IS 12, HE BECOMES 15. THE GIRLS ARE 15 AS WELL.

The Beginning

It was their average Saturday night. Eri, Kitsaia, Rae, Rumiko, Myu and her kitten Tatakai were over at Eri's house watching _Naruto: Shippuden_. There was a thunderstorm outside, and thunder boomed and shook the house. The girls jumped, screamed, and then erupted in giggles.

"Be quiet! It's on!" Eri hissed.

The four other girls were instantly silent. They sang along with the opening song. At the end of the episode, they giggled. The five girls settled down to sleep in Eri's living room. Eri's parents were out of town for a month over the summer, and they had left her home with her older brother Haru, who was always out. Eri's dog, Rinkashi, was curled up with the girls. She was a year-old husky-wolf puppy.

As the girls closed their eyes, the thunder was very loud. They screamed, and settled down again.

"Hey, guys," Rae began.

"Yeah?" Myu answered.

"Wouldn't it be cool if Kakashi used his Manegekyo to transport us to their dimension?"

"Well duh!" Rumiko said.

"But don't be stupid, that will never happen," Eri yawned

"Yeah, you're right." Rae sighed, disappointed.

Lighting struck an electrical pole outside, and the power went out. The girls didn't notice since all the lights were off. About an hour later, Eri got up to go to the bathroom. She looked at the other girls and smiled. As she passed her room, she found that her door was open.

'_Well that's odd… don't I always keep my door closed?'_ She thought.

Eri heard Rinkashi growling. She peeked through the door and saw Rinkashi in her room. Eri came to her dog's side, patting her on the head.

"Hey girl, what's the matter?"

Rinkashi ran to the closet door, which was open as well, and growled.

"Rinkashi! Stop it!"

Eri flipped the light switch, but finally realized that the power was cut. "W-who's there?" she stuttered.

"Damn it… call your dog off."

Eri whistled softly, and Rinkashi came over to her, stationing herself protectively in front of her legs. Eri lit one of the many candles stashed in the room.

"Come into the light where I can see you," she demanded.

A tall man stepped into the light. He had spiked silver hair, and a mask over his face. Only his right eye was visible. In his hand was an orange book, with a man chasing a woman on the cover. He wore some kind of headband on his forehead, but it slanted so it covered his left eye. He was dressed in a green vest, navy-blue sweater, and darker pants. Eri automatically recognized him.

"Okay, who are you really? Get out of that Kakashi costume," she sighed, exasperated.

"It isn't a costume Eri. It is real," the man replied.

"Haru?" Eri asked.

"No. I'm Kakashi Hatake."

"Yeah, sure," Eri rolled her eyes. "Rinkashi, bring Haru to me."

Rinkashi sniffed the air, but did not move.

"Rin? What's wrong with you! I said go get Haru!" Once again, the dog did not move.

"As I said," the man moved closer. "I'm really Kakashi Hatake. I used my Manegekyo Sharingan to teleport me to this dimension. I've come to bring you back with me. You, and your friends."

"Prove it then!" Eri cried, frantic. "Do… do the Fireball Jutsu!"

Kakashi made a few hand signs, and then blew a small stream of fire from his mouth.

"Holy crap!" Eri yelped.

"Now do you believe me?" Kakashi asked lazily. Eri only nodded, still stunned. "Good. Now go wake your friends."

"Rin," Eri said to her black dog, "watch him."

Rinkashi moved closer to Kakashi. Eri slipped out of the room and rushed to the living room. "GUYS! WAKE UP!" Eri yelled. The four girls jumped and yelped slightly. Tatakai on Myu's shoulder yowled and clawed into her master's flesh.

"What is it Eri?" Kitsaia asked sleepily.

"You are never going to believe this!! Kakashi has come to take us to the Naruto World, just like Rae said!"

The girls exchanged glances, and laughed.

"Y-Yeah, Eri. Keep dreaming," Rumiko said, yawning.

"Come with me! I'll show you!" Eri insisted.

Aggravated, the four tired girls followed Eri back to her room. There, Rinkashi had cornered Kakashi. "Wow! That's a great costume Haru!" Myu cried. Kakashi sighed, but made a few different hand signs. Two shadow clones suddenly appeared on either side of him.

"Um… o-okay Eri, you got us here." Kitsaia said.

"Great projections!" Rumiko squealed as she tried to swipe her hand through one of the clones. The problem was, the clone was solid.

"Oh my God! It's real!" she shouted, jumping back. The two clones disappeared in a puff of smoke

"Now do you believe me?" Eri asked. The girls nodded.

"You must come with me girls." Kakashi stated.

"Why?" Rae asked.

"In legend," Kakashi explained, "five warriors will come to our universe with their ninja hound and feline. I've searched many different dimensions, but never found them. The warriors are destined to defeat a great evil in my world. I'm sure you've heard of Orochimaru by now."

"Orochimaru…" Rumiko repeated.

"You girls know all about everything in my world. Please, come and help us." Kakashi held his hand out.

"I'm in." Eri said defiantly, stepping next to Kakashi. Rin barked, and sat next to Eri.

"Count me in!" Kitsaia added as she walked over to Eri.

"Me too," Rumiko said. She joined the others.

"This isn't logical," Myu sighed, "but I'm in." Tatakai jumped onto Rinkashi's back and bit firmly to the dog's collar.

"So am I!" Rae cried as she walked over to Kakashi. "Sasuke here I come!!"

"All right then. Everyone, link hands." Kakashi said.

Eri took Kakashi and Kitsaia's hands. Kitsaia took Rumiko's. Rumiko took Myu's. Myu took Rae's. Rae and Kakashi both grabbed Rin's collar.

"Close your eyes. Time here will stay frozen until you get back," Kakashi said. He squeezed Eri's hand and winked. The five girls and Rin closed their eyes. Kakashi activated his Manegekyo…

Everyone suddenly thudded to solid ground.

Myu-WOOT ITS MYU EDITING ERI'S STORY BWHAHAH 8D A-Actually it's Myu writing the story from here on…! Yeeeah, Eri kinda abandoned this idea, but I liked it and decided to continue!! ^^

**Eri- Did Not! Just Took A Break!**


	2. Changes

Disclaimer: I do not own _Naruto_ or _Naruto: Shippuden_. I own the O.C's. They are based off me and my four best friends.

Hee Hee Author Wars!!

Changes

"Oww… that hurt like hell…" Eri rubbed her behind as Rae, Kitsaia, Rumiko and Myu stood to their feet.

"Holy crap!" Rumiko was gawking at the giant front gate of the Hidden Leaf Village that stood about ten yards away.

"We're really here…" Kitsaia murmured.

"This is so cool!!!!!" Rae squealed. "Wait is this the Shippuden…"

"Of course it's Shippuden, you dumb puppy," Myu eyed her companion. "The other episodes have already been made; we can't change them."

Kakashi cleared his throat. "Well, now that you're here, you'll all be able to use jutsu…"

"Hah!" Eri jumped to her feet. Rinkashi shook out her fur and lay down beside her master; Tatakai had her belly low on the ground, claws dug deep into the dirt.

"You must be joking. We've seen all the _Naruto_ episodes before; we haven't even tried using jutsu before and it takes months to just pin down chakra control--"

"Would you let me finish?" Kakashi lowered his headband back over his Sharingan. "If you've seen all the episodes before, you must have memorized all the hand seals we've made." The five girls looked down embarrassed, because they actually had.

"But there are certain seals that activate different jutsu," Myu argued, raising her eyebrow. "There are those that require intricate signs and others that need simpler ones. How are we supposed to figure out all of them in the time we have before we fight Orochimaru?"

"Well," Kakashi began, "They actually mean nothing!"

The girls did an anime-style fall (hah no better phrase to describe it ^.^|||)

"WHAAT!?" they cried.

"Yep," it was easy to tell Kakashi was grinning behind his mask. "It doesn't even matter what signs you do! Just make a few random seals like Tiger, Monkey, Dragon or whatever, while thinking of the jutsu you want to do, and there you go! Instant ninja abilities!"

Rae's jaw looked like it was about to be unhinged. "Are you serious?"

"But," Kitsaia started, "there's gotta be some effort that needed for jutsu…"

"Of course," Rumiko nodded. "Right Kakashi?"

"Well, chakra control is required," the silver-haired shinobi explained. "Like, to perform something as powerful as Raikiri (better known as Chidori or Lightning Blade I guess…) would need immense chakra control, something a bit higher than threading a needle with a tiny eye. But things like Shadow Clone Jutsu need about as much control as when you're pouring tea."

"Oh, so it depends on how much focus you put into your chakra control?" Eri suggested. "That sounds easy enough."

"Yes. But to perfect chakra control requires years of training," Kakashi took out his book. "However, that's something you five don't need to worry about. You all have a special chakra control. Together, you girls are the fabled Gonin." (Gonin=Team of Five)

"That's so cool!" Rae flashed her sharp teeth. She scratched at her head, but found something was slightly off.

"Oh my God!" Kitsaia screamed. "Rae! You have dog ears!! And a tail!"

"I what!?!"

Eri then noticed Rumiko had a pair of white tiger ears sticking out of her hair, and a striped tail protruding from her spine.

"Dear God what the hell happened to us!?"

Myu reached up and felt two soft cat ears on the top of her head.

"OMG!" she could feel a slender tail whipping back and forth behind her. "Eri, Kitsaia! You guys have them too! Eri is a black wolf and Kitsaia is a…" she paused. "Are you a red raccoon or something, Kit?"

Kitsaia patted herself on the head. Some strands of reddish-brown fur were stuck on her palm. Next she felt a long, fluffy tail behind her.

"No, Myu," her voice was shaking slightly. "I'm a fox!"

Eri's usually calm demeanor cracked. "I'm. A. Wolf… Oh my God, YES LIFE IS GOOD!!!"

Myu grinned and giggled. "Let's go, the Leaf Village awaits!" Kakashi started leading the way, but…

…Rumiko noticed something other than the animal-like features they had been given in that universe.

"Um, guys," she began, "did we lose our clothes on the way here or something?"

Rae looked down and behind her. "You're right, Rumi!" She saw that instead of the black shorts and green t-shirt she'd been wearing earlier, Rae was now in a short black skirt with dark green, knee-length tights underneath. She wore a long-sleeved fishnet top over an emerald tank top. Her Leaf Village headband was wrapped around her left arm. A kunai holster was strapped to her right thigh and a brown bag was applied to the back of her skirt.

Eri, Rumiko, Kitsaia and Myu all had similar weapon holders, the same black sandals as usual Leaf shinobi, and a headband from the Fire Country, but their fashions were completely different.

Rumiko had a giant scroll tied to her back. She was in a pair of loose black pants that hung around her hips and a light grey tube top. A tattoo was revealed on her stomach in the shape of a claw. Her headband was strapped around her waist like a belt.

Kitsaia was wearing a jacket with the zipper down, and a black t-shirt underneath. Her outfit looked like a feminine blue version of a certain Uzumaki's in the village. The only difference was that instead of the red swirl on the back of her jacket, it was her family's crest. She was wearing a pendant with the same crest: two crossed ribbons with an orb in between the arch they formed that was said to symbolize locked-away power. She wore her headband as a forehead protector.

Myu's changed outfit was completely and utterly dark. She had a black skirt, black shirt with no sleeves, black tights, and bandages around her body that extended a few inches away from the tights and slightly above her elbow. The only thing that brightened her outfit was a purple sash around her waist, the blue headband around her thigh, her silver hair and newly acquired cat traits.

Eri's was the most different from the rest. She wore a Konoha protective vest, like Kakashi's, over a sleeveless indigo short-legged bodysuit. A tight, onyx gem bracelet sparkled on her right wrist. Formfitting black half-calf capris were pulled over the bottom half of the jumpsuit. A tattoo similar to an ANBU Black Ops' was on her left upper arm and on her right ankle. She actually wore no headband, but a small Leaf Village symbol was tattooed on her left cheek.

Rinkashi and Tatakai also had headbands, but used them as collars. Eri reached down to pat her dog on her head when she noticed a third difference in their group's appearance.

"OH MY GOD!!! RIN WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU!?!" She saw that her once small husky puppy had increased to the size of an overgrown wolf.

Myu looked over to her cat and saw that Tatakai had grown as well. She was the size of an enlarged tiger.

"Sweet! Hey, Tatakai, do you mind if I ride you for a little bit?" the cat roared, but it didn't seem threatening. In fact it seemed like a-- "Yes? Okay!" Myu hopped onto her feline and stroked her behind the ears. "Weird… for a second I thought I could understand Tatakai."

Eri whispered something into Rinkashi's ear, and the husky barked a reply. "Um, Myu, I think we really _did_ understand them. We can talk to our pets now!"

"Holy shit!"

Kakashi sighed. "So many changes here, right?" he paused. "I might as well tell you all your abilities now." He pointed to Eri. "First off, you and Rinkashi are the soul survivor of the Kajiokami (ka-gee-oh-kah-mee; means "fire wolf") clan. You are the Jonin leader of the Gonin. The rest of you are Chunin. As leader, Eri, you can allow telepathic communication among the rest of these four, so finding each other will be easy. As for your clan heritage, you rival the Uchiha in their skill of fire techniques. Also, combo-attacks are available to you and Rin when you need them. Your chakra control is about the same as mine."

He pointed to Kitsaia. "You are almost like Naruto in every way. You have the ability to transform into a fox if need be. Sometimes the transformation will occur when you're under extreme emotional pressure. You have access to the Rasengan, and some other jutsu Naruto has. Your chakra control is--"

"--The same as Naruto's. I get it!" Kitsaia interrupted, crossing her arms.

"Geez fine…" Kakashi pointed to Rae. "You are of Inuzuka bloodline. But you're kind of the oddball of them. Instead of using a dog for combo-attacks, you can create solid clones that don't vanish when they're hit. They only disappear when you want them to, or when you run out of chakra. You use them for attacks like the Inuzuka use. Taijutsu and weaponry is your strong point, though. Your chakra seems to be kind of unstable… you're not very good at controlling it yet." Rae pouted at the man.

Kakashi then pointed to Rumiko. "You are a natural jutsu user. You can communicate with and transform into any animal you wish. Most of your jutsu consist of earth-like properties; you can control plants and use any means of rock or dirt to your will. Also, you are very skilled in genjutsu. You're the only shinobi to come close to use a jutsu similar to the First Hokage's Mokuton. This comes in handy because you're a puppet master as well. You can make any puppet you wish from rock or plants, as long as you have the design in your head."

"And you," Kakashi pointed at Myu. "You're just the mutt of shinobi, kid!"

"What did you say!?" Myu grabbed the man by his collar and reared her fist back, ready to strike.

"I just mean you're an extremely mixed blood person, that's all!"

Myu released him and blinked once to show her confusion.

"God, you girls never let me finish anything…" Kakashi cleared his throat. "Myu, you have 50% Hyuuga blood, 25% Nara, and 25% Nekobatsu (nee-koh-baht-soo; means "cat clan") in you. Your Hyuuga heritage gives you access to the Byakugan and their exclusive jutsu. Having Nara means you have learned the Shadow Possession Jutsu. And Nekobatsu blood is rather rare nowadays; their clan has almost gone extinct. The Nekobatsu are like the Inuzuka's feline counterparts. You're known as Neji's equal because of your jutsu arsenal. You're also very adept in healing techniques." Myu grinned as her tail flicked around happily.

"Wow, I've got the best jutsu around!" she boasted.

"Did I forget to mention because of all that, your blood might be clashing for dominance when you use some specific jutsu? Of course, that means you tire out just a bit faster than the others…" Kakashi wondered aloud. Myu's face sunk slightly.

"Oh great…"

"But you're all powerful in your own way. You all make a great team! Eri, the leader. Kitsaia, the brains. Rae, Rumiko, the muscle. And Myu, the medic-nin." Kakashi grinned. "I have faith in you girls and I promise not to let anything happen to you until your battle with Orochimaru arrives."

Eri smiled. "Thanks, Kakashi-sensei. We'll try not to let you down when that time comes. Right guys?"

"Right!" The other four replied in unison.

"Oh, and, as to not show attention to yourself, I'm going to have to hide your animal features." Before the girls could respond, Kakashi made a few quick handsigns, and in a flash of light the five had the appearance of normal teenagers. "Well, now that that's done, I think that's about all I'm needed for at the moment. I have to report back to the Hokage and let her know I completed my mission. Bye for now!" With that, Kakashi poofed away.

"You do know he probably went off to read that book of his, right?" Rumiko smirked.

"Yeah, probably," Rae agreed.

"Well let's not stand here," Myu said, beaming widely. "Let's go! We've only got so long until Kakashi needs us, so might as well have a good time and let the Hidden Leaf Village know we've arrived!"

"Got that right!" Kitsaia's smile was already turning fox-like. "Ichiraku here I come!"

Myu jumped off her cat, and the five girls began walking toward the front gate.

Geez 1:30 in the morning and I'm STILL working on this! x] Eri has her work cut out for her!

**Well My, It ISN'T MY fault that YOU took over the co-authoring!**


	3. Arrival In Konoha

Disclaimer: I do not own _Naruto_ or _Naruto: Shippuden_. I own the O.C's. They are based off me and my four best friends.

Arrival in Konoha

Kotetsu and Izumo (you know, the guys at the first stage of the Chunin exam who put a genjutsu on the rooms to trick the students?) were at the booth of the gate, just like in the anime. Their ninja hound was lounging lazily in front of the station. His head perked up to get a better look at Rinkashi as she passed by. "Hi Izumo! Hey Kotetsu!" Eri greeted them with a wave while Myu flashed them a peace sign.

"Do you know these girls?" Kotetsu questioned his partner. Both of them were blushing slightly.

"Not at all," Izumo replied, looking down at their dog. He was still looking at Rinkashi, tongue lolling out of his mouth. "He doesn't see anything wrong with them, and I'm pretty sure I just saw Kakashi with them a few seconds ago, so I guess they're good."

Kotetsu slumped back down in his chair, bored once again.

- - -

The girls had made it to the center of town, where the main road cut through the village. "Wow, Konoha is even more awesome when you're actually here!" Rumiko grinned.

"Yeah…" Eri breathed, astonished with the place.

"Well I don't know about you guys but I'm going off to find Neji!" Rae squealed and went off to into the crowd of people.

Myu sighed. "I wouldn't be too worried about her," she laughed slightly. "Rae studies this village's map more than any of us." Kitsaia's eyes wandered around until she found the place she was looking for.

"YES!" she cried, running into the shop. "Ichiraku Ramen!"

Rumiko and Myu burst out in laughter. "Wow not even a trip between universes can quell that girl's addiction to ramen! She really is a Naruto clone!"

Eri was gazing up at the Great Stone Faces. "I think I'll go up there, guys," she said, setting off in the mountain's direction. "I'll catch up with you later, okay?"

"All right, Eri," Rumiko nodded. "Hey, take a picture or two of the village from that view! It's got to look amazing from up there!"

"Yeah, probably," Eri flashed her teeth at her and hopped on Rinkashi, who bounded through town to the giant monument.

"She took easily to riding on Rin, hasn't she?" Myu noted, staring after their friend.

"Yep." Rumiko replied. "I think I'll check out that Amaguriama, the first shop. I've been craving some roasted chestnuts!"

"You do that, Rumi," Myu chuckled. "I'm going to the hot springs for sure!"

"See you soon!" with that the two girls jumped off to their chosen spots.

- - -

Rumiko walked to the desk of Amaguriama, and was instantly in love. She saw sweets of every kind and soon began dishing out her money. She walked to the clerk behind the counter before spotted her nametag.

'_Hashiharu, huh? Interesting name.' _She thought.

"Can I help you?" Hashiharu asked in a sweet voice.

"Yes. Five of everything please!" Rumiko said grinning.

As Hashiharu went to gather the items of her order, Rumiko noticed something. Her senses were increasing and sharpening, and irritating the hell out of her.

'_God I'm hearing so many things at the same time… and the different smells! It's so annoying!' _

She lightly tapped the side of her head, eyebrows scrunching in frustration.

"Thank you very much." Rumiko said as the clerk slid her order across the counter. Rumiko placed her yen on the table and left the candy shop.

- - -

Myu sunk deeper into the steamy water.

"This is the life," she murmured sleepily.

Tatakai sat just outside the water, purring deeply as Myu scratched her behind the ears.

"_Myu, this has to be the best thing that's ever happened!"_ Tatakai mewled quietly.

- - -

Kitsaia sat at Ichiraku's. Teuchi and his daughter, Ayame, both came over.

"Hey there stranger. What can I get for you?" Teuchi asked.

"Hmm… one large miso ramen with egg please!" Kitsaia said, flashing her teeth in a friendly grin.

"Coming right up," Ayame smiled. Teuchi turned to start cooking the ramen when a blonde haired, blue eyed ninja entered the shop.

"Give me the usual, old man!!" he called happily, sitting down on a stool.

Kit knew him. It was Naruto Uzumaki. He was her favorite character! Despite the excitement beginning to grow on her, she remembered she couldn't blow her cover.

"Ah, thank you," she said to Ayame as she set her ramen down on the higher level of the counter.

"Hey! Are you new around here?" Naruto suddenly asked Kit. "Where are you from? Do you like ramen?" Then he saw her headband.

'_Eh? Weird. I've never seen her here in the village before, but she's wearing a Leaf forehead protector…' _Naruto thought.

"Hey!"

Kitsaia looked up from her already half-empty bowl of ramen.

"Oh, me?" she flushed slightly. "Yeah, I like ramen! Do you?"

"Of course! And Ichiraku's is the best!" Naruto smiled as Teuchi set down a huge bowl of BBQ pork ramen.

"Thanks!" Kitsaia grinned and ordered another serving of miso.

- - -

Rae wandered into the training fields. Soon, she found the person she was looking for.

"NEJI!!!" she squealed. The Hyuuga prodigy turned from training with Tenten to see the strange girl running up.

"Who's she?" Tenten questioned, mirroring Neji's confused expression.

"I-I don't know. I've never seen her in my life." Rae jumped into the air and tackled him in a hug, knocking them both to the ground.

"Oh my gosh Neji! I'm only you're biggest fan ever!!!" she rubbed her head against his arm.

"S-Sorry but, who the hell are you?" Neji asked, slightly freaked out. He stood up and tried prying the girl off his arm. Tenten couldn't help but giggle a bit.

"I'm Rae! I watch yo--"

"_Rae! Don't be a freaking idiot! We're not supposed to tell them we're from another world!!!"_ Eri's telepathic message entered her head.

"I-I I mean…" Rae wracked her brain for a reasonable cover up. "I've watched you train sometimes since I got here with my fri-- team! Yeah! I think you're really good at fighting, and stuff!!" she laughed nervously, scratching the back of her head.

'_Way to go Rae, you really made that subtle…! Neji is hardly one to be deceived most of the time… I'm screwed for sure!'_

Neji raised an eyebrow at her.

"Oh, so you're from another village?" Tenten asked suddenly. "Then why do you have a Leaf headband?"

"O-Oh, it's because I'm from the Fire country, but a lesser shinobi village," Rae quickly thought of the name of their real-world's hometown name. "Tsukima."

"Tsukima? I've never heard of it." Neji stated.

"I _said_ it was a lesser shinobi village."

"_Okay! Get out of there _now,_ Rae!"_ Eri's mental voice sounded annoyed.

"U-Um, I have to go now!" Rae dashed off before Neji or Tenten could say anything else.

"She's really weird," Tenten stated, still grinning from the humorous encounter. "But funny!"

- - -

"Ugh," Eri pinched the bridge of her nose, a little peeved at Rae's stupid mistake. "Rinkashi, you're so lucky you don't have to baby-sit these four," she breathed out a small laugh, patting her husky on the head.

"_Yeah, Tatakai doesn't even behave as badly as her owner,"_ Rin smirked. _"If anything, she behaves better!"_

"Lucky," Eri rolled her eyes as she took a Polaroid camera out of her pouch. She snapped a few pictures of the village, before noticing in one of the developed pictures a black streak running across the lens.

"Well that's weird…" she muttered, tapping the pictures together. She put them into her pouch and turned to leave the Stone Faces when a shuriken suddenly came flying at her. Quickly thinking, she dodged and pulled a kunai from her holster.

"Who's there!?" No answer came, but two more shuriken soared right to her. She deflected them and placed her free hand to her head.

"_Rae, Myu, Rumiko, Kit, listen! Someone's just attacked me! Go to the Third Training Field, now! I'll try to lure whoever it is there, so get going!"_

In their separate locations, the other members of the Gonin got the message. Rumiko stuffed her purchases into her side bag before running off as fast as she could go.

Kitsaia gulped down the last of her third bowl, placing her bill money on the counter.

"I gotta go! Sorry for rushing out!" she grabbed her bag and ran through the exit.

"H-Hey!" Naruto called. "Wait!"

Rae, being barely a five-minute walk from the Third Training Field, only stretched and started gliding at her own pace in the direction which she came.

Myu jumped out of the hotspring water and wrapped a towel around her body, quickly going to the locker rooms. She threw her clothes on and ran back out. She was in such a flurry that she didn't notice a black leather jacket before it was too late. "Gah!!"

She crashed right into Kiba Inuzuka, knocking them both to the ground. Tatakai came bounding up, bending down to sniff the strange boy.

"_Myu, are you okay?"_

"Y-Yeah, I'm fine Tatakai," Myu sat up and rubbed her temple. "What about you?' she shook her head so that her vision could clear up, and she noticed just who she'd ran into.

"K-Kiba…!?"

Kiba stood up and rubbed the back of his neck. "You should really watch where you're going, kid!" he pulled her to her feet.

"S-Sorry. I slipped on the floor," she smiled sheepishly. "It was kinda wet…" Now at this point, Myu probably considered the kunai knife hurtling at her a blessing. She dodged it and pulled one of her own kunai out of its sheath.

"I gotta go!" with that, Myu jumped onto Tatakai, and the two went bounding off into the Leaf village.

"Wait!" Kiba started to run after her, only to be blocked by Shino. "Shino, what the hell?! That girl was just attacked! We've gotta help her!"

"No, we don't," Shino replied in his usual, somber voice. "Hokage told me earlier that if we see a girl we haven't seen before, we should try our best to avoid her. Particularly if they have a cat or a wolf-dog."

"Why?"

"Something relating to a mission Kakashi-sensei got. The Hokage didn't go into details."

"Damn…"

The four girls arrived at the Third Training Field. "Where's Eri?" Rae asked.

"I don't know," Rumiko's voice tensed.

**HAHA MY! BEAT YOU TO IT! :P**


End file.
